The invention relates to an ironing board or support.
In this field, an ironing support is already known (FR-A-1 146 635 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,760) having two parallel work surfaces, formed of two boards connected together in the vicinity of one of their ends by spacer elements bearing on opposing faces of said boards.
After receiving a covering of any known type, the face of one of the boards which is turned outwardly forms the ironing surface, and a face of the other board forms a surface bearing on the stable element such as a table.
Of course, for ironing clothes of varying dimensions and cuts, each board has a substantially different shape.
In particular, so as to have a maximum ironing surface, the largest of the two boards has a substantially rectangular shape but is rounded at its free end.
The other board has its free end which either forms a wide circular board connected to the rest of the board by wide necks (FR-A-1 146 635) or is split longitudinally into two parts which end in rounded portions and are connected together by a wide neck (U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,760).
Although, at first sight, the periphery of each of the boards of these devices provides an ironing surface with sufficiently variable contours to cope with the diversity of shapes of clothes to be ironed, the concave parts formed by the necks make it very difficult to cover the working surfaces of the boards without providing the covering clips which will form creases in the clothes to be ironed.
Furthermore, since the elements spacing the two boards apart are only disposed in the vicinity of one of the ends of the support, over the majority of their length the two boards are cantilevered.
At the time of using the table and particularly during ironing on its large board, the forces to which it is then subjected cause the upper board to bend.
The resulting instability is obviously a hindrance when ironing.
Other ironing supports are known (GB-A-3895, U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,617) having two parallel working surfaces formed by a main board having a large ironing surface and a very small board forming a sleeve board which is fixed at one of its ends to the main board through a spacer element.
When using the main board, and considering the smallness of the sleeve board, the instability is even greater.
To overcome this drawback, one of these supports (GB-A-3895) has its main board which is provided, on the face carrying the sleeve board, with members in which feet may be removably fixed for allowing the main board to bear on the stable element not only via the sleeve board and its spacer element but also beyond the sleeve board and particularly on the side opposite the spacer element.
Although these feet give good stability, they of course complicate the manufacture of the board and its use considering the fitting/removal operations necessary at each reversal.
Furthermore, since they have to be removed for using the sleeve board, the feet risk being lost.